Death and the Nation
by Seshat-Ra
Summary: An exploration of the alliance/friendship of the Grim Reaper known as Lord Death and the personification of the land he is living on, the United States of America or known as America. Series of one shots, ficlets, and drabbles. Will take request. Rated for content. Part of my RGHSE verse.
1. Story Time

Do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Soul Eater. Although I am surprised that someone have yet to do this plot idea.

No Beta so errors are my own.

If you have read my other chapter story, _The Adventure of Jack Frost in America_ , this is along the same vain, only this time it will be between Lord Death or The Grim Reaper and his friendship/alliance with the personification of the USA. This does take place in the same universe as my other story, _The Adventures of Jack Frost in America_ although reading the other story is optional to understand. It does mean that I will have cameos of the Rise of the Guardians characters. There will be state OCs but they will only be expected to play a minor role.

 **3/3/2017** This story have since went into AU territory but the elements will become clear.

* * *

"Papa, tell us a story! Please!" Pleaded a child with brown hair.

"What would you like?" Ask the father.

"Something different," cheered a little girl with blond hair.

"Ok then," acquitted the man, "This is a tale of helping a stranger in the 1340s…"

It all started with a hug. Of course there is more, but the hug was what ultimately started the oddest friendship that many people who know about it deem the oddest on Earth…

It was in the barren land west of the Rocky Mountains that a lone city sits. It was an odd city made of stone, adobe, and wood that is ruled by the mysterious entity called Death.

A women and her three child had arrived because she needed to speak to the elusive figure known as the Reaper. Of course she did not want to bring her children but she could not leave them alone.

She told them, "Do not let anyone in for there monsters around every corner, so do not trust strangers little ones for they may be a soul eater. You should know who to trust." She then set them down for a nap while she seeks to find Death.

Now two of the children listen to their mother and took a nap as commanded, but the third did not want to sleep. He wanted to find Death and defeat these monsters. So he sneaked away from his brother and sister.

The child travels and after a while and bumps into a tall man with black hair with amber eyes. Looking up the child looks up and ask, "Have you seen the monsters Mama warned me about?"

The man turn his head, "No I have not, what are you looking for?"

The child said back, "I am looking for Death."

The man says, "Watch out for soul eaters."

The boy next runs into a women with grey hair and brown eyes and again the boy ask, "Have you seen the monsters Mama warned me about?"

The woman turn her head, "No I have not, what are you looking for?"

The child said back, "I am looking for Death." The women said, "You should be with your family."

The boy runs into a third man wearing a black cloak. Looking up the child sees dark hair and gold eyes, and ask, "Have you seen the monsters Mama warned me about?"

The figure turn his hooded head, "No I have not, what are you looking for?"

The child said back, "I am looking for Death."

"Why?"

"Because Mama have to speak with Death about something super important! And Mama would be so happy and I want to make her happy and proud." Boosted the boy.

"Why do we not look together?"

The child shake his head, "Mama said to never go with strangers unless I feel that the can be trusted because Mama said that I should know if I can trust my people."

The man in black smile, "Your Mama is smart. I insist that I help you home."

The child looked at the pale man and ask, "Why are you pale?"

The man chuckle weakly and said, "I often have to travel to the land beyond the seas where the people are pale and dying."

The boy ask if it get boring to help dying people.

The man nodded and said it is. The man then said, "You best be heading home little one."

The child nodded yes and turn to leave. But before he does so, the boy hugs the man saying that everybody needs a hug.

The man froze and before he could think about it, the child leaves.

The boy was about to get home when he see the man and the women from before. The boy froze then try to run away only to be cornered. The child backs towards the wall.

The first man approached with mouth salivating, he said, "Your soul will be tasty."

The women chuckled, "What an easy soul to eat."

As the child stood frightened, an ominous and familiar voice said, "By my command, you will leave the child alone."

The man scoff and the women ignored the threat.

The cloaked figure step forward and in one shift motion, grabbed the necks of both them and lifted them of the ground said, "Your time is now." The snarling people burst into dust scaring the child. In the both hands of the cloaked figure was holding glowing orbs. The savior, scoffed and said, "Ghost Eaters, typical."

The child creep forward and said meekly, "What was that?"

The man with the stripe hair look down and smiled, "That was a wendigo ghost, much worse than a normal wendigo. Instead of the flesh, they eat the souls of people."

The child shivered.

"You best be heading home little nation," said his rescuer softly.

The child wanted to thank the strange cloaked man and so the child hug the man and said, "Want to come with me so you can meet Mama so I do not get in trouble and…"

The cloak gave a deep menacing laugh and said, "Are you sure little one?"

The child not falling for the trick scold him and said, "Acting mean does not mean that you are mean. You feel nice compare to those wen-degos."

And so the man laughs his dark laugh and lifts the child and carries him home. When they arrived, the boy's siblings were awake with worry, while their mother was not back yet. While they wait, the children try to feed the man and the boy resume his questions about the people from beyond the seas. The cloak seem to be happy. So the children and the cloaked man waited for the mother while they talked about people, death, and why water goes down.

When their mother return, she entered with being strangely silent for she was sad for she did not find Death. When she saw the cloak she step in to protect her children, her eyes looking around the room.

Shrieking, the children protested to stop.

So the mother eyed the being and ask what he wanted.

The man smiled and said, "I wanted to thank your son for being so nice."

The mother ask, "Which son?"

The man said it was the loud son. Staring hard at her children, she turned to the cloak and ask for his name.

The cloak lowered his hood to reveal what was once a face was now a skull, "I am Death and I was told that you wanted to speak to me."

The mother stood brave and nodded.

"Then let's talk," he rumbled.

The children waited as their mother and their new friend Death talked. They came back and she told them that they are leaving.

The family packed up and set off. As they were about to leave the City, Death was waiting for them in the front gate. The loud boy ran up and gave a hug for 'his new friend.'

Death return the hug and told him that if in need, ask Death for help. While look in awe, the children wave to Death goodbye.

* * *

The man smiled as he tucks in his sleeping children.

Giving them a goodnight kiss and as he leaves them, one child sleepily said, "Are they still friends?"

Smiling he said, "Yes, they are." The man leaves and closes the door. Giving a smile he walked to his study. Opening the door, he did not even blink when he notice another 'person' in his room. Leaning on the closed door he ask, "What do you need now?"

The man with skin as white as clouds and hair as black night with his three strange horizontal stripes in his hair was standing there. The man smile, "Hello America."

"Well," drawled America, "Hello Death."

* * *

Ugh…the first chapter always seem the hardest.

An important note; I will be basing this on the anime with some ideas from the manga. Mostly because I have not read the manga but seen almost all of the anime but thought the ideas in the manga is great for the story. A little headcanon that Lord Death looks like his son but older when he needs to look human.

Did you get that history bit? Hint: what was happening in the 1340's elsewhere?


	2. Nevada, 1862

Do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Soul Eater although I do wish to know if anyone like my story.

No Beta so errors are my own. Somewhat spoiler alert for the manga.

* * *

1862

In a huge house located in Kentucky, a young man in Union uniform was slouching in his chair.

The sounds of shuffling alert the young man and when he opens his eyes he sees his eldest son looking in concern. Smiling weakly, he speaks softly to his son, "How is everybody Del?"

His young son lowered his eyes, "It will bea lonely Christmas this year," he admitted in a small voice that match his small body.

Shifting back up into his chair, he opened his arms and his little boy ran into his arms. After a moment, his son back away from the hug and ran back to what he assume is his siblings. His children are so smart. They know when to leave him alone. His remaining children are in fact waiting in another other room with their Nana, knowing that their father is ill.

The young man, known as the Union or The United States of America, gave a groan when his mirror shimmered, indicated that his old ally, the Grim Reaper, is calling. Forcing himself up, tried to look presentable, despite feeling like a herd of bison had ran over him twice. When he saw Death, for a moment, Alfred wonder for a moment if he is seeing things, for Death seem to look tired and sad as well. Giving a tired blink, the Nation spoke first, "While I do not mind calls, this is a bad time, in fact a bad year." Giving a tired pause, he continue, "Unless it really important."

The personification of Death gave a nodded and went straight to the point, "I need for you to make the Nevada Territory a state."

Jerking his head up, he stare at Death, "Why? And no short cuts in the explanation," America added as an afterthought.

Death stared for a moment, "Certainly, but let's do it in the Death room to prevent eavesdroppers."

Giving a consenting nod, America carefully stood up ignoring his aches and walked through the mirror. Looking around the cloud filled room, America located the table with coffee, tea, and cookies. He immediately goes down to sit down and to have some sweet delicious real coffee. Being a soldier is hard. Especially, when he can feel the pain from both side.

Death was sitting across, knowing that the young nation wants to get to the point, the Reaper speaks as soon as the Nation filled himself on the cookies and coffee, "As you know, Reapers does not have children the normal way."

America nodded, having been told in the past, "Yes yes, you break a piece of yourself. Your first child was murdered." Death tense slightly. If America had not known the Reaper as long as he did, he would not have notice. America waits for the Reaper to talk again.

Death gives a sigh, "It was a mistake the way I had raise Asura," a pause, "I am going to try again only with the intent of raising the new reaper with a closer eye."

America gave an eyebrow raise as he leaned back on his chair, "And how does this relate to making Nevada a state?"

"Due to my actions against the magic communities worldwide, if those beings learn that I have another child, they would seek vengeance against me by hurting the child. By having my child on your land, he would be protected within you and by extension, to all of the Americas Nations," state Death.

"I still do not understand in how making Nevada a state will help. Especially concerning how busy I am with the Civil War and trying to help Mexico with hiding her children from France," ask America frankly.

Death sighed, "Truth be told, it was Destiny who told me to do so. Although I do have a theory that by making Nevada a state, my son would be born as a US citizen, protecting him from certain dangers."

America frowned, "I know that Congress been wanting to pass an amendment to grant citizenship to those born on the land prevent liberties from being deprived," the Nation gave a sigh, "I will ask the Boss."

Death gave a thumbs up, "I will owe you a big one."

The USA stood up and stretched, "Until later." America wince as another twinge of pain hits him. Forcing himself to move the nation step back though the mirror and return home and to the war.

* * *

Nana (Bunnymund) is a character in my other story and Sandman cameo!

It always been a bit of a mystery why Nevada became a state during the American Civil War. There are theories but nothing concrete to prove those theories.

With Mexico, I was referring to the Second Mexican Empire. Napoleon III had his eyes set on the Americas. Normally, such interest would have provoke the USA to respond but busy with the American Civil War, Napoleon III manage to set up a puppet Empire in Mexico. Now Mexico wanted to protect her own kids whom the eldest is physically almost four, so she sent them live with to her brother, USA. This is strictly head canon, and those Mexican States where too young to take part in the American Civil War and only help their mother take back their country.

 **Edited 3/3/2017**


	3. Godfather

Do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Soul Eater.

No Beta so errors are my own.

* * *

1870

"Hey, Grim, are you here?!" Demanded a young voice as a man arrive in a room of clouds though a tall gothic mirror.

All the while he is carrying three baby cradleboard hooked on a rolling sled. Frowning the man, known as America, looked around for someone. The faint cries of a young child alert the man to something. His eyes spot something. It look to be a baby bassinet in black tuck right behind the mirror. The young looking man walked around and look in. He stare in surprise to see a little baby with pale, almost white skin; ebony black hair; and a shock of three fuzzy white stripes that ring half of his curly short hair. Carefully leaning over, he sees what ails the babe. His pacifier is lose. Taking the pacifier, he notice the familiar skull that adorn the handle.

Tilting his head to the baby, he says to the child, "You must be the new Grim Reaper," he touch the infant's cheek. When the infant turn his head, America place the pacifier to his open mouth. "Heh, you are cute, although I wonder if you are like most babies and keep Death up at night," coo America.

"Yes, he does," said a strange voice.

Holding back a jump but turning around America sees his ally, the Grim Reaper and smiles. America then stare in surprise, he sees the Reaper had changed, he looks more like those cartoons that he had seen in the paper rather than the intimidating figure that he is used to. Another surprise is that his voice is no longer the deep baritone but high pitch.

Drifting over to the three cradleboards, Death peer at the three sleeping states, "Is this West Virginia, Nevada, and Nebraska?"

Giving a nod, America ask, "What with the change?"

Death gave a shrug, "Mother suggest that I assume a less frightening form."

Giving a raised eyebrow, America surmised, "I guess she wanted to see her grandson too, right?"

The Grim Reaper seem to shrink in on himself and gave a sigh, "Why did you bring your children here?"

America gave a dark look, "I can not trust my children to watch their siblings with all this tension after the war. The eldest is only physically six. My dear sister, Mexico is busy rebuilding after getting rid of France and his puppet Emperor. Germany is already overwhelmed without needy babies to add to the stress and Canada is out of the question even if, he is 'independent,' he does not have any control over his foreign policy which means that if me or any of my children enter the land, England will know eventually," giving a grimace of disgust at his brother's lack of true independence and ineligibility as a babysitter.

Death hum, "If it is any constellation, Canada will be completely independent someday."

America sighed running his hand though his hair, "I know, Nana told me that, after one of his many escapades into the future." Sitting on the nearby chair and table but still in reach of his children, America ask, "What is it that you need of me?"

"I need you to confirm your position as Kid's godfather," Death put in cheerfully.

"I thought that I already agree," ask America.

Death gave an inclination of his skull-head, "You did, now we have to make it official."

"Ahhh," said America, "So, what is the process then?"

"Just a binding signature agreeing to watch my son as his godfather," said Death as he rolls out a paper and present it to the nation.

"Binding?" Ask America as he looks over the paper.

"It means that you can not get out of it no matter what," clarified Death.

Looking over the paper, he notice that it is short, only having one statement and a line for his signature.

* * *

 **I, the United States of America under the names of Alfred F. Jones and Maska, a legacy of North America agree to be guardian-godparent of Kid Death, second son of the Grim Reaper Lord Death, a son of Death.**

* * *

Giving it a look over, "You know the Pooka language?" Ask America as he eyed the words written in the all but dead tongue language, "How do you know it? Only my siblings and Nana know it."

Death loomed over him and said ominously, "Death is the same to every person. There is no language that Death does not know."

Alfred look up at him with a raised eyebrow, "What with the intimidation routine?"

Death chuckle breaking out of said routine and quipped, "Just checking."

"Uh-huh," said America in a disbelieving tone, "Regardless, I will sign it."

Death clap his huge hands.

America pulled the quill near him and gave it a look then looked at the Reaper.

Death elaborated, "It is a blood pen, it will use your blood to sign it."

America only says one word, "Why?"

Death shrugs, "To have the agreement bonded to you. Besides, this one is painless."

Giving a shrug, the United States of America signed the paper with his left hand only grimacing when he sees the signature cut into his right hand.

Death gave it a look over and nodded at America. He then rolled up the 'contract' and then bounce over to his son.

America was stuck how odd the statement of _Death bouncing over to his infant son_ is to normal humans. America gave a low chuckle and the Reaper waved him over. With a smile, America gets his children and walks to Death to look at the addition.

* * *

Headcanon: The USA (and most nations) is ambidextrous.

Also, a Harry Potter tidbit idea!


	4. Age of Imperialism

Do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Soul Eater.

No Beta so errors are my own.

Some of this chapter may not make sense unless you have read my other stories _Grandma Death_ and _The Adventures of Jack Frost in America_ chapter 14. Especially the OC, the Kingdom of Hawaii.

* * *

1890's

America was pacing in front of the mirror. He sighed, then turned to the mirror. He breathed on the mirror before drawing out some numbers, "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door." When the mirror shimmer, a familiar comical looking mask and cloak showed itself.

The Grim Reaper slightly bounce and then tilts his head, "Hello, hello."

Forcing a smile America says, "Hey Death."

Death gave a happy bounce and ask, "So how is the getting colonies thing going for you?"

America grimace at the reminder, "Lets avoid talking about it please. Beside, you know how it been going."

Death bounce a bit and then said, "I know you need something of me; otherwise you would have ask to come to the Death Room for the free coffee."

America gave a long sigh, "I am calling in that favor; you know about Hawaii obviously."

Death happily nodded, "I have her on the tod list."

America looked up in horror, "She is going to die?! When?"

Death swayed and said, "Everything eventually dies."

America gave him a deadpan look, "You know what I mean."

Death says nothing.

America clench his hands and gave a long look at the entity, "I want to save her from dying, it is because of me after all."

Death resume his bouncing, "Why do you want to save her? Because she is pretty? Because you feel guilty that you will be the reason another 'nation' will die? Because she remind you of your mother? Because…"

America snapped, "Because I want her to help me!" Death stop his bouncing while America continued, "I have few nations that I would trust with my children, most being family of some kind or having kids of their own. Despite the fact I have tried to stay away from Europe and its poisonous attitudes, I have to break from my isolation." Giving a sigh, America continue, "I may have sworn away getting romantic attached to other nations, but now, I want to have someone who will always be there and can take care of my children without the issues of it being another political entity like it would be for my siblings." Turning around and looking down at the ground that suddenly seems more interesting, "Since Hawaii may eventually part of me, she is the most qualified with the least amount of grief."

Death gave a hum, "Ask her to marry you."

America sharply turn around and stare, "What!"

Death gave a tilting shrug, "She will be bonded to you in more than one way and if she were to adopt your children…mothers have just as much as a claim to their children as their fathers."

America stare, "That will not work, marriage can be easily broken by divorce, annulment, or death; especially once other nations learn of her and see us together as being a threat."

Death bounce happily, "Well normal marriages maybe, but like that godfather agreement, I can make your marriage contract binding. And about the other nations, well, you are under no obligation to tell them that you are getting married. Except for those that you will need to become witnesses and your siblings and Germany can fill the role."

Giving a gulp, America demanded, "And what benefit will that be?!"

Death seem to eager to goad the nation, "Well with some modifications, I can have the marriage impossible to break through normal means. In fact the only way to end the marriage would be 'Death till do you part.' Especially if I were to pour some power into the contract. In fact I can even help extend her life beyond what was expected."

America stare hard at the Reaper before slipping out, "How can you save her?"

Death gave what he assume is a grin, "By tying her life to yours."

 _What?!_ While he never voice the statement, it was clear that the expression on the nation's face betray his thoughts.

"According to my readings, Hawai'i is expect to die soon either or in the mid-20th century," stated Death cheerfully.

America stare in shock. Giving a deep breath, he ask timidly, "What about when her life is binded to mine?"

"Hmm… I think you two will be together for a long time. Your deaths will be a long off in fact. Till Death do you part in fact."

America frowned, "Will we be happy in marriage?"

Death snorted, "What do you take me for? Uncle Destiny? I only see those who are born and those who die not what happens in between."

America slouch in a nearby chair, "I…" he ran his hands though his hair.

"Besides, according to my mother, she is expecting to have a daughter someday and her being around would help with that," chipped in Death.

America stare hard, "You know very well that I swore off those kinds of things after that incident."

"Yes, yes it was traumatizing and would have gone worse had Bunnymund not been there to save you. And you swore off interactions of that kind." Commented the Reaper, he paused, "Although you seem to have change your mind about the isolationist attitude."

America's eyes twitch, "You know how us nations tend to be."

Death seem a bit surprised at the annoyed tone, "And there is nothing wrong with that. So what do you think of the marriage?"

America pressed his lips in defeat, Death has a good point and sighed, "How is it done?"

Death seem to be happy to finally have his way, "Well first off the marriage ceremony is done in according to the Catholic rites…"

* * *

Tod should be German for death, but I could be wrong so correct me if you know.

Also the Catholic bit is for a future point that I may or may not do.


	5. Cause of the Revolutionary War

Do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Soul Eater. Although I am surprised that someone have yet to do this plot idea.

No Beta so errors are my own.

* * *

Time: Sometime before the American Revolution

A child and a giant bunny was waiting in front of a door. An odd door with its skull shape design. They both were confused and in the case of the bunny, unhappy.

The bunny turns towards the child and grasp both shoulders and spoke calmly but lowly, "Maska, remember to be respectful of Death and promise to tell me why he needed to speak to you. I know that you know him, but I do not know him as well."

The boy looked offended, "He my friend, he promised that if I am to die, he would tell me first."

The bunny gripes his ward and said, "I know."

The child gave a huge cheerful grin and gave his guardian a bone crushing hug. Despite the discomfort, the rabbit returns the hug. He gave a weak wave as he watches his ward leave. The child, almost a teen, firmly opens the maroon door and walked in.

The Bunny looks in concern then sighs.

The child hop-skip though the room looking like a sunset at the moment then it usual blue sky. The child smiles and quickly walks to his cloaked friend loudly asking, "Hi ya Death, what do you need?"

The intimidating figure of Death looks down from his mirror to the smiling boy and rumbles, "Hello America, thank you for coming."

The child beams at Death, "I bet it is really important!"

Lord Death stoops to the child's level and spoke quietly, "Yes it is. Do you know why I am allowed to live here in this spot?"

The child nation-to-be look in confusion, "Because Mama said you can live here?"

Death gave a nod, "Yes she did after I promise to help you and your siblings in return."

The child nods, not sure how this is going.

"Now do you remember your foster brother England?"

The young boy looks of confusion intensifies, "Yes….? Did he offend you or something?"

Death gave a long sigh, "Despite what any of those Europeans may claim, England included, none of them have the right to anything on this land. In fact, your mother's spiritual presence means that none of the European has any true claims."

America gave a blank look, "Wha…."

Death gave another sigh, "As they say in Latin, there is de jure or of law and de facto or of fact. Only you and your siblings can truly control of both de jure and de facto and can use the full resources of this land found here with no ill consequence. While England, Spain, French, and the other Europeans have de facto control at whatever area they go through the effort to control, their power would be superseded by you and your siblings. This extends to the hidden magic that your foster brother, England has been trying to use every time he has visit."

America looks surprise, "Visit?"

The Grim Reaper gave a pitying sigh, "Visiting once in a while to see if you and your brother are alive does not constitute 'living' here. Especially with Europe and his other colonies to watch over."

America looks down angrily but does not respond and instead leans back and says, "What will happen to him?"

Death gave a chin scratch and turn away, "If they try to reach too deep, they may unleash some of the locked up horrors."

"Like…" Prompted America.

"The one I can name with confidence would be the personification of the madness of obsession."

A grasp was heard and when Death return his gaze back to America, he had a face of shock and horror. "Why are you telling me this?"

Death gave a shrug, "I know for a fact that England have been trying to tap into the resources of your land and while you gave him permission, no one else save for humans would listen."

The almost teen cock an eyebrow, "So?"

Deciding to be blunt again Death said sharply, "One of these days, England will anger someone, get hurt badly, and you will have to clean up the mess."

Ahh, he now had the nation's attention. "How do I stop it?"

Death cheerfully said, "You have to cut off any power he has over you."

America looked flabbergasted, "What! This is the English Empire you're talking about! And what about Canada and Mexico?"

Death for once seems annoyed, "Canada has no interest in doing so and Mexico is wary to challenge Spain without support. All I need is one of you to have your own political authority and with that I can seal the other nations from outside the continent and stop them from getting in trouble by putting in alarms of sorts when they do choose to do something stupid."

America seems conflicted, "I…" Abruptly, he turn away from the Reaper and ran out the door.

Death gave a sigh and with a wave, closed the door.

"Cleaver idea. Make it seem like rebelling will help England."

Death turn and look to see who manage to enter his domain, only to give a sigh he recognize his Uncle Destiny. "It is the truth, although I was not going to tell them my omissions until later when the Europeans in Canada really try to dig deep into the continent and it blows up in their face."

Destiny gave a look and says, "Now, it will happen as it should."

The reaper gave another a sigh that suggest that this whole incident was an inconvenience like one would compare to getting the wrong flavor of tea. Although that still did not explain the strange bad feeling that stir in the deeps of the Reaper's being for lying by omission to the young child.

* * *

Sandman cameo and referring to my Soul Eater- Sandman crossover story!

Also, none of the characters were speaking English.

 **Edited 3/3/2017**


	6. Vajra and the Nation

Do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or Soul Eater.

No Beta so errors are my own.

* * *

Early 2000's

* * *

In the heart of Death Valley Desert, in the heart of the Death City, an entity was silently waiting for a messenger. Some distance away at the city edges, the younger son of the entity was waiting at the gate of the city. This boy is Kid Death...

Kid was annoyed – _worried_ \- his Godfather is late! The Reaper would deny it but he is worried. The only reason he was ever late is usually when it is an emergency, or he could be hurt, or sick, or his children are preventing him from coming. Kid is glad that he been left alone for the escort.

He must be more distracted then then thought for when someone tap his shoulder, the Reaper only could turn and look at the nine years old kid standing next to him looking just as annoyed as he feels. When the boy looked at him, Kid Death, even if he had not known him for years, knew it was his godfather's son. He had those eyes. The child gave a sigh and gave a wave and start walking to the city heart.

He tries to give the boy a smile, "Hi."

Apparently, Nevada was not in the mood. The entity tried to punch him, for once not holding back, and had the reaper been human would have sent him through a brick wall, knocking him out.

" _Idiot_!" Grumble the reaper in a hush voice as he forces the fist away.

The reaper dragged the arid State away before someone notices.

Once away, Kid gave the boy a glare, "Your late."

The boy looks on bashfully and faces downward, sun-bleached brown hair blowing in the wind showing the red undertones in the laughing sun, "There was an emergency that require all of us."

Kid stayed silent glaring at the slightly older being. Knowing that his citizen was asking for more information, the entity look at Kid knowing on how he will react.

Giving a long sigh and reluctant look the state was still silent.

Death the Kid had to ask, "Vajra?"

Nevada gave a solemn nod then gave a grimace, "You know, when the Soviet Union collapsed a decade ago, I never thought that it would cause the current troubles."

Kid gave a gulp for his sudden dry throat and the reaper gave only a nod to the state. Nevada smile weakly and started walking with the confidence only found of those that know city. Unlike most visitors, he went straight to the heart the city, the Academy or the DWMA.

Kid got even more worried, Nevada never goes straight to the heart of the city. He tends to wander, helping the poor, playing practical jokes, taking advantage of his aura that residence seem to trust despite general attitude of Death City...

* * *

Arriving at the Death room, Nevada pauses to compose himself, Kid escorted his state in.

When he enters the room, he notices that his brother is sitting on a green couch with a cup of hot chocolate, looking as tense as Kid feels.

Seeing the State is safe, Kid was planning on leaving but his father indicated for him to stay.

He takes his place next to his paranoid brother on the ugly green couch.

The Grim Reaper look at the state and cheerfully said, "So America choose isolation?"

Kid wondered vaguely why his father made the question a statement. When he looked Asura, he notices a similar confuse expression.

Kid notice that Nevada clutch his fist. Kid almost jerks back in surprise, the State was crying! Nevada is the driest state; if he is crying then... they are in trouble. Giving a breath, Nevada grit out, "Father is practically crippled, forcing New York to pretend to be our father during the meetings with other the nations, DC and Mother been acting personifications for internal matters."

"And the other nations?" Prompted Death.

Nevada gave a grimace, "Aunt Mexico is well enough to go to the international meetings but have been having Cuidad take care of some of the internal things due to searing headaches. Uncle Canada been having his son," giving a glance at Kid, "Ontario, control over dealing with the internal things which is pissing off Quebec to no end while said pissed off Providence is force to act as Uncle Canada during world meetings."

Kid and Asura give a snort remembering the French providence.

Nevada gave a knowing smile. He continues, "The Caribbean and South America are fine but rest of the world had been hearing some odd things."

For the first time, Lord Death looks concerned, "Odd things?"

Nevada gave a passive nod, "While those in the Americas are in the know, more or less, Europe is very confused and been wondering why Russia been more 'concerned' than usual. Africa is more or less in the same boat but caring less about it. Asia knows that something bad is happening in North America concerning the US but also knows that they do not want to know. And Russia seems to be just as bothered as Father if the state of the Confederation is any indication."

Death had been carefully tapping his chin before stopping, "Had Vajra's return at all affected your siblings and cousins?"

Nevada looks pensive, "It comes and goes. Some of siblings can go downhill real quickly but so far, none of it lingers and will go away within a day. Some are not even affected at all like Emi and Mother. Although that is a given since they are both tied to the Hawai'i Islands." Nevada gave a pause and with an inhale, charged on, "Except for some passing headaches, the Mex states are fine it is Tia Mex that affected. The provinces and territories are been suffering the worse, the headaches are mostly concreted in the middle provinces with the small human population but Uncle Mattie himself is doing relative well compare to Dad."

Kid gave a sigh, "Poor Saskatchewan."

Nevada gave a noncommittal hum, "Indeed, poor Saskatchewan."

Kid gave a glare.

Nevada gave a glare back but did not comment.

Death gave a clap and the reapers and state turn with full attention, "Thank you for coming Nevada, I have the stuff on their way now along with the reports."

Nevada gave a nod and turned to leave. Kid gave a sigh and went to follow him. After a second, Asura got up and followed.

Death gave a wave, "Have fun, do try to keep the damage minimal."

* * *

For the purpose of the story, Soul Eater anime take place late 1999 to 2000's with Vajra's return and later death around the time of the election of Vladimir Putin. I wanted it to correlate with some event so Putin was chosen.

This is so far, the least historically connected chapter so far. I admit that I moved my original time point from the chaos of 1990 to the 2000's to match the Soul Eater anime better. It still felt off.

Cuidad is short for La Ciudad de Mexico, also called Mexico City or México, D. F. It has its own personification because it is like Washington D.C.

Tia Mex means Aunt Mex or Aunt Mexico.

 **Edited 3/6/2017**


	7. Christmas 1989

Here is a holiday special.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

* * *

December 1989.

* * *

"Yo! Ludwig!" Germany jolted out of contemplation and looks up from the holiday display to see America walking over to him.

"Hello Alfred," respond the German nation.

America continues to beam as he swiftly wraps his arm around the German, "Ready for some shopping?"

"I am just brimming with excitement," Germany deadpan.

America laughs and keeps walking to the door of the shopping center.

"How are you here. Ivan would have 'insist' on visiting as well?" Ask Germany, "Unless…" Germany give a furtive glance, "You used the…"

"Shh…" hiss America, "Yes, of course, the only way to sneak into Berlin without a certain Russian knowing."

Giving a sigh the German changed topic and language, switching into the familiar tongue of German, " _Why are you here anyway? I thought you got your shopping done already._ "

America smiles and speaks, " _I wanted to get some last-minute stuff without the kids knowing. It not really a surprise if they were to ask their siblings otherwise._ "

Germany gave a nod of agreement. Keeping secrets from them is like pulling teeth without anesthesia.

America continues, " _I also wanted to know what you and your brother want for Christmas._ "

Germany's eyes widen, " _No. No, there is no need. You have given me many good gifts._ " Germany really does not like the other nation's taste in gifts. If it is not gaudy, it tends to blow up (figuratively and sometimes literally) in his face.

America rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on the other nation, " _Ludwig, your practically family. Let us treat you like family._ "

Germany growls, " _I know that. But I have been busy, besides, there is no need for more stuff._ "

America nods in agreement remembering the recent news about East Germany, " _But you still need to take a break. Besides, I have a feeling that relaxing will limited once Gilbert moves back in with you._ "

Oh yeah, East Germany is uniting with him. Prussia will be ok and away from Russia. But still…

"… _Ludwig? Lugwig?_ " Germany snaps out of it and looks at the American. At first glance, America seem relax but the concern is in his eyes. He known America for a while, and maybe he can help.

Germany gives a pause forcing the other nation to pause from his shopping, " _Perhaps for a Christmas gift, you can help me with something._ "

America gives a huge smile and gives another of his smothering hugs, " _What do you need Ludwig?_ "

Germany shoved the nation away feeling flustered, " _Save the hugs for your children,_ " he yelped with red cheeks.

America rolls his eyes but continues smiling.

* * *

December 24, 1989

* * *

America stood next to him, lacking his usual exuberance. Admittedly, Germany finds it worrying. In fact, the whole trip is worrying. It was easy getting to Las Vegas. Getting to the real destination was difficult.

Germany tries not to think about the real reason that he is here. But it is hard when the place is isolated by weather & land and heavily protected by wards of both magical and non-magical means. The heat does not help.

America recognizing the look of confusion and clarifies, "This place was chosen because for the longest time, unless you are invited and escorted, dying of heat or thirst was possible."

Germany give a shudder at another reminder of what he is about to do. But he is nothing but determined. Besides, he needs help concerning his brother's health.

Germany frowns, "I did not realize that Christmas is popular here," commented the nation when he notices the ornate decorations on the huge fountain. A Santa hat on a stature of the city's leader is an odd sight.

America gives a strange look, "Most of the local people here are some type of Christian. Despite what the he knows about the subject, he usually is not bothered by holidays."

Fortunately for Germany's nerves, the streets vendors and the people more or less left them alone.

It was only when they were in the school did America seemed to relax, "Thank God that we did not ran into 'a friend,'" sigh the American.

"A friend?" Asks Germany.

"Yeah, his new combat partner. A real annoying flirt," grumble America as glares at the air front of him.

Knowing that tone, Germany smiles lightly, "He tried to flirt with the wife and she then cleaned his clock?"

America gives a vicious smirk, "He deserves it. He was being rude and obnoxious. If she had not punched him, I would have."

Germany gives a look as they pass a room marked with a crescent moon, "If you had done it, you might have killed him on accident."

America gives a snort, "It a good thing I had not. He most definably would not be happy that I killed another one of his combat partners."

"Another?"

America grimaces, "We don't talk about it. I admit that I would have felt terrible. He is one of mines and he has a young daughter." America gives another sigh, "When he was not flirting, he was gushing about her."

Germany thought and shudders, "Might be better to not to know."

America shrugs and comes to a stop at an ornate door that gave off its own ominous presence. Germany took in the strange site and started to open his mouth when America knocked on the black trim door.

The door opens slowly.

America gives a cheerful huff and murmur, "Drama Queen." He then turns and faces the German and speaks calmly, "While he is a goof ball, he is very powerful. Do not treat him like a god that wants to be worshiped. Actually, he hates groveling, so no groveling. He also tends to lose track of time so do not hesitate on interrupting him if he starts on a tangent."

Germany nods, "Treat him with respect. But try to be concise."

"Yup," agrees America.

Wrapping his arm arounds the German's shoulder, they enter the Death Room.

* * *

Germany could not help but feel amaze. Despite the almost threatening figure of Death before him, America seems relax sitting with the entity while he opens the conversation by chatting about the kids.

America gives him a look and summoning his courage, he spoke to Death, "I seek advice and if possible, help."

Death tilts his head, "Is it about your brother?"

He gives Death a long look, "Yes."

Death nods slowly, "I saw what may come. For the evening, has brought an end. But with change comes hope. In chaos, even affecting the unaffected will one truly grows," his voice gaining a deep menacing tone that was absent before.

Germany could feel his heart rate spike.

America gives a sigh. Apparently, this is normal. "Ha ha," Deadpan America, "When you are done scaring Germany, there is something we want to ask."

"I know," said the reaper softly, his voice regaining it high tone, "And I come prepared."

America leans back on his chair, "Germany wants something similar to what me and Mattie have with our wives."

Death nods slowly, "Actually, I think you will be easier."

Germany's eyebrows rose as he stands up as he blurts out, "Easier? How?"

Death gave a high laugh, "I do not have to add the affection clause like I did for Alfred and Amelia, I can tell that you love your brother, even without the soul perception. Nor did I have to add the sovereignty clause like I did for Matthew and Madeline since you and your brother are tied to the land that will soon to be the halves of a whole. Just the life clause."

Lord Death then glides over to his mirror. He reaches in and pulls out a roll of vellum paper. He tosses it to the two nations and sat back down.

America immediately focuses on opening and reading the contract. "You're lucky, it is in German," commented America.

The German steps closer and starts reading the contract.

* * *

Christmas Day 1989

* * *

Germany looks at the rolled vellum paper in his hands.

In his hands is the key in keeping Prussia alive for as long as he himself is alive and a nation.

Germany reflects on the huge part which America played in getting this.

Germany smiles.

Until it is time to he and Prussia to sign it, best to hid this.

* * *

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

If you are wondering, this is referring to the reunification of East and West Germany. This is also my way to explain why Prussia is still around well into current times. His life is tied to Germany's and will only die permanently if Germany dies permanently (or he somehow becomes a nation of his own again).


	8. The Long-Awaited Deep Emotion Is Ruined

I always wonder about that time that the Grim Reaper showed up in the Hetalia comics and hence my explanation of the situation from the side of the kids.

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

* * *

Sometime Around World War II

* * *

Kid smiles at the beautiful day. The sun was shining and no cloud in sight to ruin the symmetry. Now if only he could get David to let him build!

David gives a grin as he stacks another block, knowing that he is aggravating Kid's symmetry obsession. David gives another sheepish but unrepentant smile. His smile slips into shy smirk, "How do you wake a grouchy and ill English nation?"

Kid gave a jolt at his friend's random question, "Is he doing so to be insufferable or is he just sick?" Ask Kid while he leaned forward on his spot.

"Sick," confirmed David as he stacks another block.

Giving a thought, Kid spoke, "Get him annoyed or bothered and force him awake."

"That it?" Ask the personified state.

Kid frowns, "What does Mister Alfred usually do when you're sick?"

David hummed, "He prepares us food while Mother cooks some mysterious Hawai'ian remedy that makes us gag and look forward to Dad's tamed food. When that fails, Nana makes some medicine that taste weird but helps," Giving a pause he continues, "I think the scaring good. And nicer then finding some mystery dish or trying to get Nana to make something."

That right, Mister Bunnymund hates Mister England. Kid frowns, "What scares Nations?"

David looks as unsure as him.

Kid sighed and continues his block building.

David suddenly grinned, "Let's ask Mother! She will know!" David stands up and runs, splaying sand and dirt.

Kid rolls his eyes at the other person. He stands up knowing that the State ran to Madam Amelia.

David skids to a halt at the women in a pale blue gauzy dress, who looks like that she is sleeping in her hammock. "Mama! Mama! Can you help us?"

She gives a long sigh as she stirs from her rest. She turns her head and strokes David's tan cheek and said, "What is it? I was relaxing by the sound of the fountains," she gives a lazy eye look at the very small birdbath fountain next to her.

David beamed, "Mama, can you help us?"

Madam Amelia smiles and says, "Of course, if I can."

David jumps in excitement, "You know on how Mr. England seems sick. Well, me and … and Kid thought that scaring him would make him better!"

She smiles softly as she gave an odd look, "Death, and being forgotten." She then leans back on her hammock, "Now wake me when your one of your fathers gets here."

Kid scrunches up his face, "But Father can not actually be here."

Madam Amelia groans, "Not literally, now let me sleep."

David bounces a bit before he grins in excitement. He grabs Kid and precedes to drag the reaper to the large house, "Can you do that weird scary aura thing that your Dad and Asura does to normal people?"

Kid puffs up despite being bodily dragged, "Yes, Father even said that I could beat him someday."

The State gives a mischievous grin, "Lord Death left one of his cloaks here and if we can't get your brother to help, we can use the stilts, and you can pass as him."

Kid stumbles again and asks, "Why do you have stilts?"

David gives a shrug, "Stuff shows up all the time. We stop caring what shows up after the Excalibur incident."

"Excalibur incident?" Ask Kid.

David shrugs, "Nana showed up with Mr. Sanderson and an obnoxious sword and a few other stuff. West was really sad when he found out his favorite legendary sword is a real jerk."

"Huh," said Kid.

"Yeah, after that odd stuff pops in often, Mr. Sanderson claims that he had accidentally connected the house to 'the Dream', and can not disconnect it, whatever that is," nodding David, "Let go find Dad, he knows where the cloak is."

Kid frowns, "Don't you also need him involved in the prank on England?"

David gives a grin, "Duh."

XIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIXIX

* * *

If you are wondering who Mother/Mama/Madam Amelia is, she is an OC. She is the defunct Kingdom of Hawaii. I mentioned her in chapter four.

Kid and David (Nevada) are about 5-6 years old.

West is short for West Virginia. If you're wondering which sword I was talking about, West's favorite story growing up are King Arthur and his court, now think of a legendary weapon in the story plus a character in Soul Eater.

I was dismayed to learn the Kid really is around 13-15 years old and had not age slowly like I thought. But since I already set the story up that way I decide to ignore that tid bit of canon and keep the changes I had made.

 **Edited 3/6/2017**


	9. Drabble One

No Beta so errors are my own.

* * *

Robbins

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

David Jones the state of Nevada casually licks his cone and with a smirk says, "You know that this place is just a Basken Robbins right?"

Kid gives a look, "Father invested in the company when it was still young. So, they agree to a name change when in the city so to match the theme."

"Huh," said the State, "And here I thought it was because your father secretly craves being worshiped," speaking in a clear deadpan as he look straight at the Reaper while a drip of ice cream come dangerously close to dripping off.

Kid looks at Nevada annoyed but then starts a small laugh, "Maybe."

Nevada smirks as he takes another lick of ice cream.

* * *

After the Excalibur episode…

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

The phone rings and Kid jolted out of sleep and gives a groan when he recognizes the number. When the phone keeps ringing, Kid grabs it off its stand, "It is 3:37 in the Death damn morning. What do you want Nevada?"

Instead of the familiar bratty state, another voice speaks, "Hello to you too Kid Death."

Kid frowns as he tries to remember which one of the states is speaking to him, and gave an internal sigh, "Here it is 3:37 in the morning West Virginia. What. Do. You. Need?"

"Well, I waaasss stopping my brother from harassing you for some reason," spoke the state sounding bemused, "Although, I am curious if Excalibur is loud and obnoxious as ever."

"YESS!" Hiss Kid. At this point, Kid is tiring of the teasing. He might even try to send a hellhound in the morning. Before he could hang up, the chipper state continues the conversation and pretends that the reaper is still not bothered.

"You could have asked me. It would have been such fun!" Kid snarls and hangs up.

Nevada is bad enough, but adding in the rest of the states? He is going to ignore them for his sanity sake. Or send them that hellhound.

Kid silently swears to beat up Nevada when he has the chance and flops the covers back on for the sake of his sleep.

* * *

The Commendation of Square of Liberty

Early 1890's

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

"So why were you willing to give me this statue?" Ask a dark moving cloak holding a sleeping toddler.

The blond man also holding a sleeping infant next him shrug, "This place is to be named Square of Liberty and I had the stature lying the house around collecting dust."

Death stares for a moment and asks, "And why do you have a smaller version of the stature you just put in New York City?"

The young man thought for a moment, "You know what, I have no clue on how one of Bartholdi's smaller scale work got into my house. I think it has to do something with Mr. Sanderson."

Turning his head towards the workers Death nods slowly, "Ahh…"

The blond casually starts talking, "How Kid been doing?"

"He has been doing well. How is your new child? Wyoming, right?"

Said child coos from his father's arm.

America shrugs, "As cute and troublesome as the rest."

* * *

Basketball

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

Nevada bounces the ball with a smirk on his lips as he watch Kid look in confusion, "What are we doing?"

"We," he bounces the ball once, "Are going to teach you the fine art of basketball."

Kid scrunches his face in distaste, "We?"

Nevada smiles slyly, "Yep, some of the siblings and a cousin will be forming the teams once you learn. Every American knows basketball."

Kid is still not looking convinced, "You said the same thing about football, ice hockey, and baseball."

"Well you are living here in America. Some of your future classmates would want to enjoy these games."

"Even ice hockey?" Grumble Kid remembering that particularly horrendous experience.

Nevada gave another bouncing shrug, "If Lord Death put an indoor ice rink, then yes."

Kid does not like the look on Nevada's face. The last time he had that look was right before the noodle banning incident.

"Fine," snarled Kid, "But the teams better be equal!"

Nevada beamed, "Of course, five to a team and the other team will have cousin Campy who is a terrible basketball player."

Okay, five to a team, 10 people, a nice symmetrical number. Wait… 'Campy? "I am pretty sure that Benito does not like that nickname."

Nevada rolls his eyes, "Well sorry for not getting the pronunciation of the Spanish states right."

Kid thought and nods, "Who are the other people?"

"You, me, Wisconsin, West, Campeche, California, Minnesota, Oregon, Kansas, and Nebraska."

Hmm… Not bad, about the same age with half being male and half being female.

"Okay, teach me the fine art of basketball," grumble Kid.

Nevada smiles brightly, "Okay, first let me teach you dribbling…"

XIXIXIXIXIXIX

* * *

For the Excalibur drabble, if Kid OOC, justified since he is in a crabby mood due to lack of sleep and the humiliation that Excalibur gave the day before.

'Campy' Benito Hernández Rosalía - Mexican State of Campeche

If you are wondering what 'that particularly horrendous experience' that Kid is referring to, let it be said that the Northern States and Canadian Providences & Territories tendency of going overboard concerning ice hockey started young.

The noodle banning incident involved noodles and leave it at that.

Campeche (the Mexican state) was shanghaied into playing basketball because he is about the same age, the right gender and is at Kid's level in basketball (which at this point is pretty bad for both).

* * *

I have a poll up on my profile. The poll is asking if I should take this drabble story into the AU territory by adapting some very AU elements. The polls may not affect my decisions but I would love to get some input.

This is also a notification that I am changing and editing few chapters. I have recently read an awesome AU fic called, "The Madness of Obsession" by The-Fifth-Sun. It was a Kishin Vajra AU story where Asura's weapon went insane was sealed by Lord Death while Asura was assumed to be dead. I like it so much that I am changing my own story. It will be different to the story that inspired it and go in a different direction but will challenge me and make my story different. In the next chapter, I will let you know which chapters had to be changed.


	10. Days of the Warlords

No Beta so errors are my own.

XXXXXXXXX

* * *

A dark-haired woman gaze steady with night dark eyes at the being before her. He is a living cloak of night and shadows. "So Death… Am I accepted?"

The living cloak tilted his head and spoke, "You have passed the trials, you can fight as an individual while also fighting in a group of people."

The woman is vaguely surprised on how the being have such good translators for he spoke another, her language, without noticeable accents. Maybe it is a death thing.

The being continues with his voice doing a lulling low, "You are strong enough to be known by name among members of your species, only you choose to hide within the collective identity of your land while you nurture plans for future children, children who existence may signal your end."

The woman jerks in surprise at Death knowing her plans. She breaths and tells what always weight in her minds, "I have also known since that incident with time. Nothing last forever, eventually everything will collapse and change. I just choose to embrace it and plan for it. Keeping the mindset of my fellow nations will not help me or my land in the long run."

"Eibon was right, you will be a great fit," stated Death thoughtfully.

Breath leaves her lungs in relief, the warlord who was the most oppose to her, vouched for her?

Death sees her alight eyes, "You have the skills, the patience, the madness to serve as a member of my legion. Congratulations and welcome, the personification of this lands tectonic plate," and Death offers his jagged hand.

The woman smiles broadly and returns it using more strength and enthusiasm then what was needed.

In this case, it was good things that was a grim reaper rather than a human or else he would have a shattered hand.

She laughs hardily, "My humans refer to me as Earth Woman."

* * *

"Ah, there you are! I wonder where you were." Earth Women turns around and gaze at the Grim Reaper and the squirming bundle in his human hands.

Earth Women grits her teeth in annoyance at the familiarity of that statement, "I have been here all day. You even pass by me several TIMES!" The last word coming out in a yell.

The reaper stare but does not respond. The bundle in his arms shiver and tried to get out of the reaper's arms. It fails but reveals a young child, a bit after the toddler stage, with black and white hair.

A reaper.

Death sets the child on the ground.

"So who this little one?" Maternal instincts kicking in, as she lowered her voice into a soothing tone. The child gazing at her with fear in his orange-red eyes and tries to scoot closer the elder reaper.

Death pushes the child closer despite the scooting, "This is my son Asura. He is physically 4 years old but was born last night."

"It that an odd Reaper thing?" Earth Women sighs as she eyes the far too large cloths on the young child, "Please tell me that you are planning on getting the child some proper cloths."

"Of course," the reaper waves his hand in unconcern.

Earth Women takes a moment to stare, "Which means procrastinating based in my prior experience."

"Uhhh…" mumbles Death.

Giving one last knowing look, Earth Women kneels before the child and smiles warmly, "Hello, your name is Asura, right."

The youngling gives a slow nod.

"Hello Asura, my name in the words of my people means Earth Women; the fellow warlords often call me Terra as suggested by Eibon."

The warm smile and demeanor seems to have convinced the child, "Hello Ms. Terra," came the small shy voice.

Earth Women give a warmer smile, "I have children who are older than you. Maybe someday, you can meet them."

The child gives reluctant nod.

Looking up at the elder reaper she returns her gaze to the youngling, "Come on let's get you and your father to find some cloths that will fit you."

Asura looks at his father and Death gives a sigh and picks the child up and into his arms.

"It is a good thing I have all of my children's old skins. If nothing else, I can use the materials you pick up from those other places to make something…." Spoke Earth Women as she considers which of her children's old cloths would fit and which would be too big but he will grow into.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

Introducing the mother of Canada, America, Mexico (and possibly Greenland)! It pretty clear that each of the kids got something from their mother.

While it was implied in the manga that the unknown Warlords were male, the anime suggested at least one female. Well, I wanted an excuse to add some young Asura, hence Warlord Terra.

For clarification sake, Terra was originally the personification of the North American tectonic plate that goes from the Chersky Range in Russia to the Motagua Fault and Chixoy-Polochic Fault in Guatemala. As time went by and humans came, she would lose the fringes of her territory (Guatemala, half of Iceland, half of Cuba, the small part of Russia, etc) and gain Baja California which is why she ended up with only four children. In the end, she ended up just as the personification of Native North America.

As mentioned at the end of the previous chapter; the edited chapters are 2, 5, 6, and 8.

Have a question to my Soul Eater fans. Should Terra Earth Women to have a madness (abate, weaker than some of the other Warlords)? What should her madness be? Because I have no idea.


	11. The Visit

Death the Kid sighs in contentment at having such a good day. Class was normal. He now finishes a good meal with his friends. Even Blackstar and Patty were not as agitating as they could be. He sees that Liz is asking Tsubaki about some help for the paper due tomorrow. Kid hears knocking on the door. Loud obnoxious knocking. It so loud that even Blackstar pauses from his conversation. Maka stands up and goes to the door.

Kid tumbles out of his seat and grabs the meister, "I would recommend not to answer the door."

"Kid?"

Eyeing the door like it will explode, the reaper speaks, "If it is who I think it is, they will enter the premise soon."

"What…?" Before Maka can continue, the door bangs open with a whoosh and a laugh as familiar voices (for Kid anyway) is heard.

Everyone else is startles and soon they look to the door.

XIXIXIXIX

Maka is confuse but the sudden intruders cause her to react. She goes in with the intention of intervening the path of the two strangers. Suddenly the oldest one, a blond looking only a few years older than her ducks around her and grabs her roughly and swings her out of the way, going straight for Kid.

"YAHOO!" Blackstar jumps over with a laugh which gets cut off when the blond push the Star Clan boy into the wall and goes straight to Kid.

The others stand up, no doubt seeing the aggressive attacks and plan to retaliate. Before it could escalate to dangerous levels, Kid stands between them.

Kid growls at the intruders, "There are easier ways of getting my attention that do not involving picking a fight with my friends."

The oldest blond laughs obnoxiously, "Dude, you need to start using your soul perception more often. You would have seen us sooner."

XIXIXIXIX

Soul wonders what the hell just happened. One moment there was an intruder, next Kid is being hugged by said intruder. And Kid is taking it with no complaint! Well other than looking like he is suffocating. Soul looks at the older teen? Man? He is about the same age, maybe older, as his brother. His hair reminds him of wheat and corn fields with sky blue eyes. If Soul was into that kind of stuff, he might even say that the man looks hot. But then the man starts laughing like Blackstar and the man lose his charm in a flash.

"What are you doing here," sighs Kid.

The blond smiles a wide grin, "Mom wanted to see Lord Death so David is escorting her."

Kid gives a look that the man apparently knew for he laughs again, "Okay, I really came because I wanted to meet your friends, see if they are worthy of getting the Jones welcome."

Kid suddenly looks alarmed and concern, "No! The last time you suggest a Jones welcome, you traumatize my brother and caused the collapse of half a dozen governments."

The second person snorts, drawing the attention of the whole room, "Technically, it was your brother the cause the collapse of half a dozen governments. We just instigated his reaction," huffing and as she swishes her light brunette hair, revealing traces of faded color dye.

Kid glowers at her, "No commentary from the peanut gallery, Bucky."

XIXIXIXIX

Now that sound like an interesting story. Liz promise herself to ask her meister later. "So Kid, who are these people?" Giving her meister a pointed look.

Kid grumbles and sighs before speaking, "This is Alfred Jones and his relative Sarah Jones, their family are old friends of Father."

Maka spoke up, "Are you the same Alfred Jones that the DWMA handbook mention?"

The newly named Alfred Jones turns sharply to face the scythe meister, "It mentions my name?" Gaining a surly tone.

Maka stood up straight, "Yes, it is listed that an Alfred Jones serve as Deputy Headmaster."

Jones stare in confusion at first before he stared to laugh again, "I forgot about the handbooks."

Soul ask out loud, "What does a deputy Headmaster do at the DWMA?"

Jones blinks and laughs, "Since the Headmaster takes care of many national things, I deal with the international things from passports to cover ups."

XIXIXIXIX

"Cover ups!" Demanded Maka.

"Well yah, the DWMA do not usually go tell the local authorities that someone was culled. I have to smooth over the mysterious deaths. Heck that is usually the jobs of the NOT class once they graduate and go back home. WHICH! I coordinate," bragged Jones.

When the only one that seems to understand was Kid and his weapons, Jones gave out a groan and faceplant, "It never once occur to all of you that there is a reason that the DWMA is not openly known?"

Silence descends on the group. Tsubaki internally admit that makes sense on how the Academy can stay anonymous.

"God damn you Death," mutter Jones in an annoyed tone. Jones turn and face Kid, "You know I was going to embarrass you by showing your friends some pictures from when you were younger but now I have to go and really speak to your father."

With that, Jones step out of the room, dragging Sarah, who waves to Kid.

XIXIXIXIX

Kid waves back and sighs with relief, "Thank goodness for that small reprieve."

Liz is definitely curious by her mister's tone.

"Dude, who was that to steal my thunder?" Demanded Blackstar.

"As I said, an old family friend of Father. His family have been allied with him for over a thousand years," said Kid.

"Really?" Ask Maka, sounding speculative.

"Yes," confirmed Kid, "In fact, the family can trace their ancestry to one of Father's Warlords 800 years ago."

"Which one?" Ask Maka sounding curious.

Kid pauses and then speaks, "The Warlord Terra. The 'Mother' of North America."

"That sounds familiar," comments Maka.

Kid sit back down on his chair, "It should, she was known among the Native Americans, Canadians, and Mexicans. Her stories, which is usually exaggerated, are known to those considered North Americans. Spirit probably told you a few tales or gave you books that include such tales, even if it often more fiction then fact."

Kid suddenly grimaces.

Liz seeing this, she ask, "What's up?"

"It occurs to me that I have to go. If Alfred here, then others of the Jones Clan are more likely to follow and try to be helpful in spreading chaos."

Kid politely bows to Maka, "Thank you for the good meal," he turns to Liz and Patty, "I will see you at the mansion."

The Reaper gives one last sigh and opens the door to leave. Closing the door softly.

XIXIXIXIX

* * *

This was a hard chapter to do. Enjoy!

The story takes place on episode 17 of the anime.

I am alluding to Native North America being the base inspiration of the first female, the first Mother, or the Grandmother often found in Native American lore such as the White Buffalo Calf Women, Selu, and any other story that alludes to a powerful female spirit that helps the different tribes.

Key word: inspiration. Her role became more mythological later as her tales got continuously retold to the point that she seldom recognizes it, if at all.

Alfred Jones- America

Sarah 'Bucky' Jones- Ohio

David Jones- Nevada


	12. Excalibur!

No Beta so errors are my own.

Fools!

* * *

xixixixix

Days of the Warlord

For a moment, Warlord Terra stare at the strange creature before her.

She turns her gaze to Death and ask in a dull monotone, "Who and what is that thing?"

The creature waves his cane of pain and yells with a nonexistent mouth, "Fool! I am the great and powerful holy sword Excalibur, I am a fellow Warlord and we will be working together!"

Warlord Terra wince as she rubs around her ears at the pain of the yelling, "Nice to meet you."

Terra glares at Death for a second and turns leaves muttering about crazy weapon makers that make crazier weapons.

* * *

A random USA Inauguration Day

Kid frowns at his father in the mirror, "Father? Do Alfred and the states always keep hiding here around every single time he gets a new president?" Ask Kid as he eyes his unplanned house guests loitering around his living room.

"Hmm… Oh yes, ever since the Inauguration started to be televised and he no longer needed to be there, America always hide here instead of being there," Lord Death muses from the mirror.

"Why in the manor?" Grumbles Kid.

Suddenly a new feminine voice spoke, "That is because a certain annoying warlord keep showing up at the family home. The only place he seems to refuse to enter is your place. Besides, that husband of mine is liable to start crying if he is there out of grief for one leader or because he is dreading who is coming." A pause, "Besides, we always come back to Washington afterwards. And it always fun to test the new leader, break him in to the chaos that is America." Amelia start to crackle madly, "It more fun when the previous leader only made vague hints or not even bother to hint at all."

Virginia gives an exasperated sigh from her couch spot, "It not as fun if the president-elect is a Governor."

Kid blinks, "Why?"

The nearby state, Kentucky, pauses from his eating and answers, "We generally tell our governors about us States so they are not surprised to hear that we do in fact have a father-nation. Once they meet Father, they generally realize very quickly that Father is just as crazy as us and adjust quickly. Ginny had the honor of getting one of the first governors turned presidents. He might not count since he was a founding father though."

"Your just jealous Kentucky," tsk Virginia primly as she flips her blond hair.

Ugh, it too early to deal with this as Kentucky retorts somethings in a dead American language that gets a rude gesture from the Virginian. Turing to his Godfather, he asks, "Do you all want soda or something?"

America nods, "We will also pay for all the food we had eaten."

Joy, they already ate the food.

* * *

Post battle with the Kishin Vajra.

Two men were sitting and drinking coffee in a room with moving clouds and a blue sky with great realism. In fact one would think it was natural if it were not for the endless field of crosses, the small clouds that float on the ground, and the huge GAPING hole that reveal a night in Death Valley.

Neither were men but it was not relevant.

"How is Nevada feeling?" Ask the black cloak vaguely in a man shape.

That might have been an odd question coming from anyone else, but for the personifications of Death and USA, it was not.

The blond man shape being known as America shrugs, "In bad shape but by itself, he will recover fine. The rest of the states well…" A grimace takes over the handsome man's face.

"Yes?" Prompt Death.

"Vajra's madness drove the kids to indulge in their obsessions and now that it is over, they are feeling like they have been ran over by a herd of buffalo."

Death nods slowly, "They should be fine after a few months. I was more worried about Nevada due to his proximity to the fight."

America sighs, "Nevada is currently recovering. One of the other states is on standby to tie him down if he tries to leave. Oh and Germany called and offered to help if you need it. He even offered to get England and trick him to pick up Excalibur if he overstays his welcome," America rubs his forehead to try to shave off the inevitable headache.

"Why England?" hummed Death.

America gives a look as he puts down his cup, "Because after him, only the Sandman, Mother Nature, and the Boogie Man can rein in the holy sword."

Death tilts his head, "I doubt Excalibur is planning to stay long. Besides, I would be more worried about the Sandman, he has been hanging around the city lately."

America rolls his eyes, "Dude, he is just helping with purging out the madness from the city. He has been doing it all over the places hit by madness the worst. Come to think of it, so has the Boogie Man," state the nation thoughtfully.

"With the Sandman it could be potentially anything. The fun of a mild reality warper and weapon maker," finish the reaper in a rare and deep deadpan.

America snorts, "Dude let that go, no point in getting upset. It was not his fault that Excalibur became the obnoxious weapon that we have today," America adds when he sees that expression on the Reaper's face, "Besides, the sword is at least actually respectful to you. I have to threaten to get his Creator or his old welders to get him to leave me alone."

"I remember," chuckles the Reaper.

xixixixix

* * *

Head-canon: During every Inauguration since it started to be televised (I think it was started around F. D. R.), America would hide in Death City with a TV so he does not have to be there. Excalibur creeping in was not planned.

There was no president specifically in mind so if you have a president you do not like, then just imagine it was them or something.

For the record, Kid actually likes being around them but they tend mess up his house's symmetry which is why he usually goes to their place instead.


	13. Eibon's Secret

No Beta so errors are my own.

Sometime in 1300's to 1500's

* * *

XIXIXIXIX

Native North America looks around wondering what Eibon needed that require her presence, it not like they were that close. But it would be nice to see the magi Warlord again. He practically became a recluse since his wife died. Either that or he has been using different names and looks again. Not that surprising since he despises fame and being treated as a god all the time, even if he could outsmart several pantheons alone due to his intellect.

It was only because of her status as a nation (and her terrestrial sensing) that she did not jump into the air when the shimmer of magic flares next to her.

She still instinctively tries to punch the sorcerer. An action that Eibon is familiar with, having been the receiving end of many such instinctive actions, he dodges and give his customary greeting bow.

Earth Women looks at the sorcerer noting the new looks, it seems he change his outfit from the simplistic but elegant robes to more of those found on the coastal region of the large continent west of her.

Using one of her many languages (one of her West coastal languages, her more obscure ones), he spoke "Hello Warlord Terra, how have the sun shine on you this day?"

She shrugs, trying not to show interest on why she is here, "There is a new Empire growing on my southern end."

Eibon nods thoughtfully, "Ahh... the Aztecah."

Earth Women nods. "What is the real reason for you to call me? Death is still angry about your actions…even if it was an attempt to help your dead wife."

Eibon flinches at the venom in her tone, knowing that of the still living warlords, she is the least likely to tell Death where he is if given a good reason. Eibon sighs, "The real reason I tried to save her was because she was sick because of me."

Earth Women raise a single eyebrow looks at him, prompting him to continue.

"She would have lived a long life, but then the one thing she wanted the most and that I could give was slowly killing her. I told her that I wanted her to live but she was adamant on continuing."

Earth Women continues with that look clearly saying, 'go on'.

Eibon sighs, "She was expecting, that is why she was so ill."

Earth Women's jaw hit the ground. That explains so much of his actions now…but what happened to the child? While it is clear that the wife is dead, did she live long enough to have the child?

Eibon looks at her face and knew that he should ask for the favor. "The child is healthy. But childbirth was hard on her, she was so weak, she could not even have the strength needed to leave that wretched island. I was force to flee with our young daughter."

Earth Women subconsciously sighs in relief but then looks up at him critically.

"Since you have children of your own, I am hoping you could watch my daughter for a few days."

Earth Women tries to keep a straight face just to sweat out the magi a bit before finally twisting into an affectionate grin that burst into a hysterical laugh. "That make so much sense! Why now though?"

Eibon gives a look of utter deadpan, "Of the beings that I know, only a few I would trust with children and of those, only you I would trust with the protection and constitution of my own child."

It a little concerning when he said constitution. "Constitution?"

Eibon glows with pride, "Yes, she is very eager to learn and that sometimes lead to trouble."

"Ahh I see, like father like daughter."

Eibon looks at her and seems to be struggling to see if it is an insult or a compliment. Deciding that it is the latter, he charges on, "Can you watch her? Or should I seek a mortal babysitter?"

Earth Women waves away question, "I would be please to watch over your child. My own children love the company and human children can only entertain so much."

The magi give a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

He parts his ornate robe to reveal a young child.

Earth Women looks at the child, seeing a strong resemblance to the magi's wife with her Caucasoid looks and her strange kaleidoscope-like eyes. But her aura is entirely of her father adding to the fact that her features are softer than that of her late mother's. No doubt because of her youth and her father's Mongoloid blood to dilute the features. The warlord kneels in from of the child and introduces herself, "Hello young one, I am Earth Women, but I go by the name Warlord Terra. What is your name?"

The child gives a big smile that is entirely her own, "My name is Sessi!"

She smiles at the child while giving a glance at Eibon,

He signs, "Nickname."

Smiling even bigger, Earth Women says, "Nice to meet you, Sessi."

XIXIXIXIX

* * *

Native North America: Earth Women or Warlord Terra

The reason that Warlord Terra is using terminology that would not be common until later is that they were speaking a dead Californian language and that this is a 'translation' of what they said.

Hence using the terms Caucasoid (humans of European, North African, and the western half of Asia descent) and Mongoloid (humans of the Eastern half of Asia, North American, and South American descent)

Sessi is another OC I have been working on for the past year or so. She is only to be a plot device when I need a magic user and do not want to involve Eibon.


	14. Justin Law

No Beta so errors are my own.

xixixixix

* * *

I can feel the frown pulling into a snarl. Damn, how does this always happen during a summit meeting? It like the Star Clan debacle all over again. The Death Scythe had better have a good reason for not BEING HERE.

'I need some help concerning a specialize lesson for one of the Death Scythes. He has a bit of an issue of being inconspicuous. I am letting him come with you to France and give him a crash course.' I recall Death telling me.

Bah! What the hell does Death know about inconspicuous? The last time he was inconspicuous was before I was born! A witch starts another chant and I dodge and punch her, hard enough to knock her out for a good while. So far, 7 witches and only one left. She is smiling. I glare at her. My senses pick up something and I look up. Another witch is about to land a spell when suddenly came a familiar black and white shape leaps up with a gleam of silver.

Finally!

Justin had no issue with the final two; taking them down with a cross chop.

After cleaning up the more obvious tells, I glare at the DWMA's youngest ever graduate, "My states could do a better job in their sleep. Explain."

Justin Law looks down in shame at the empty ground, "Forgive me my Lord, I was delayed."

I roll my eyes, "Out here you do not refer to me as Lord, remember? At the city, you may, but not here. Now what delayed you?" Ugh, sometimes it would be easier dealing with the famous sword then with Death's soldiers. Especially concerning training disguised as missions.

Much to my surprise, Law started to blush, "I ran into another nation, sir. France to be exact."

Oh, that poor boy. No wonder it took him such a long time to come here. "I see, how touchy did he acted?"

Justin rub the back of his head, "He was fascinated by me being a French priest. And keep following me despite my ploys and misdirection."

That is interesting. "It possible that being around me have made you naturally more noticeable. It could also be that your dual citizenship was of interest. Or that your considered attractive. No worries. The fact that you were able to get away says something of your skills."

Justin shudders, "I would like to avoid him, sir."

I agree with that attitude. France may respect a good no, but can be still really pushy. And poor Justin have enough trouble with the female attentions, coping with male attention might break his brain. I, the amazing Alfred Jones, give one last comforting pat. "Good job, you completed your mission. We should meet at the rendezvous point. Death arranged a plane that should be here any moment."

Justin jerked his head toward him, "What…?"

Not one to be deterred, I continued, "I mean, you barely manage to hide from me, but you get points for evading France. And since I can't detect him around here, you pass!"

"This was a test, sir? I thought that this is to protect you from an assassin."

I laugh, "Actually, each time trouble starts stirring by Grim, I always get targeted by assassins. Even if I do not need it, he been planning and usually assign someone to kill the issue while also using it as a training session since I am such an awesome fighter."

Justin's eyes gain a fervor look, "My Lord is truly great in wanting to protect you and improve my own skills!"

The Death Scythe and I freeze. Justin probably only hears two souls but I know they are two nations. I hear Germany cursing some distance away. I turn to see Prussia is standing there, openly gawking. The bodies does not help.

 _Oh crap._

* * *

xixixixix

I am leaving it there for the reader's imagination. America will smooth talk a perfectly reasonable explanation with help from Germany.


	15. Death

No Beta so errors are my own.

* * *

xixixixixixixix

Post-Civil War: Approximately 1867-1875

America swirls his cup of tea thoughtfully.

"Well, what a sight for sore eyes."

The nation flinches to the new presence in his home. He looks up and sees a woman wearing those reform dresses he heard about. She is, of course, drinking his tea. Her dress was all black with white and silver accents. Her eyes gleam a warm gold. For a moment, the nation can see a familiar halo before it vanishes from sight.

"Are you related to the Grim Reaper?"

She rose an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"

"You have those three lines like him."

She smirks, "You can see them?"

America yawns, "Sometimes. When really stressed."

She laughs, her necklace revealing itself in a flash of silver. "Yes, he is my son." She presents her hand in introduction.

America looks cautiously before he shakes the entity's hand, "That make sense. You must be Death."

Death smirks, "How is my son?"

America smiled faintly, "Good, he was kind enough to somewhat help me with reestablishing my weakened government."

Death gave a small laugh. "He has always had a soft spot for humans. He often speaks well of you. But he is fonder of his warlords and their children. He sees them as a little family of sorts. And if I remember right, Kid is good friends with your son, David."

America thoughtfully looks at her, "That is true about my son. That also explains the Christmas gifts."

Death leans and scrutinize the nation, "You look like you took some damage."

America smiles faintly, "At least it better than the last Inauguration. Now that was another level of chaos."

She smiles, "A war while your leader, Lincoln, is getting reelected, correct?"

America gives a sigh, "Yes."

Death give an enigmatic smile, "If the circumstances happens again, you will be readier for it."

America grimace, "I really hope it does not become a habit."

Death laughs, "You are use to breaking up fights among your children. You just ended a huge fight. Why is this so different?"

"Because, if Ohio and Michigan, or any of the other States, try it again, I can stop it as their father. I have the power to stop 40 children, not so much on the thousands of my citizens." State the nation in a deadpan.

Death sniggers, "You nations are such interesting beings. Not as interesting as my son."

America chuckles, "He is tough to beat. The fact that he can stand Excalibur and not want to chuck the sword down a volcano is impressive."

Death laughs, "Like a volcano here can actually stop the holy sword. You would have better luck with the Sun, Mr. Jones."

Alfred chuckles, "Technicalities. Besides, my kids will let me use one of their volcanos in lieu of the sun."

Death softly smiles at the nation. "I can see why my son counts you, among his allies, the one he trusts the most with both his children and his city."

America grimace at the reminder of the old regency plans that he hopes to never use. "And while I am flattered that he trusts me to run the DWMA Organization until the maturity of Asura and Kid, it would be much easier to never have Lord Death be incapacitated in the first place."

Death smiles as she ran her hand though her black hair, "Yes, my son inherited the occasional tendency to get in trouble once in a while. And while I have no clue where he got the paranoia, he needs the assurance that chaos will not happen if he can not be there."

America sighs and slouch back, "I know why my siblings could not. But why me? I not exactly unbiased or all powerful. It clear that I favor my own people over others. That not even considering that should I have to take charge, the other nations might notice when all the mean witches start trying to kill me."

"My soldiers are more than capable of dealing with assassination attempts. They would protect you as they protect my family."

Death rolls her eyes when America jumped onto his feet. He turns arounds and glares at the mirror and growls, "Do ya enjoy scaring me?"

"Yes."

America heaves an exasperated breath and keep on glaring at the mirror. "Like mother, like son."

A loud knock interrupts the sudden silence, Delaware's voice rings out, "Father, she is hiding again."

The First State peaks in when his father grumble, "Come in."

Delaware glance at the reaper then the strange women… "Wow, who is the pretty lady?"

The Grim Reaper laugh, "That is my Mother, Death."

Delaware looks in awe.

Alfred sighs, "Del…Jonathan, focus… Nebraska."

Like the good son, he nods, "Of course, Father. Nebraska is hiding and everyone that is in the house is looking for her. We were wondering if you can point where she could be hiding."

Giving a faint sound of exasperation, he nods and close his eyes. America homing in on his youngest, "She is hiding in the basement, in the secret secure room."

Delaware sighs, "How did she get in? OK, Father, thank you for the help and sorry about interrupting your meeting."

America rolls his eyes, "It fine Del, it was not really a meeting and more like a greeting. Now shoo."

A soft click confirm that the good son had left.

"The joys of a large family," sniggers Death, "And it will keep getting larger."

"Your one to talk," grumbles America.

xixixixixixixix

* * *

This chapter was to only tie in with my first story. Notice: The Grim Reaper's Mother is a character from another franchise.


End file.
